


When Did His Words Become Like Velvet?

by NotDanHowell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, My First Smut, Necrophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad with a Happy Ending, Violence, im evil, this is my first fanfic ive ever posted on here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotDanHowell/pseuds/NotDanHowell
Summary: Scared. Alone. Living with a fucking psycho. All those were things Dan could relate to. It wasnt that he was scared of Phil, no, he could never be scared of Phil. He was scared of what Phil could do to him, make him fall for anything he was saying with his velvety voice. Anything Phil said, Dan complied. Even when it was something like killing someone so they could "do things with it, honey. Don't worry about it". Or the one where Phil can enchant Dan with just his voice and they do things sexually with different people





	1. The First Offense

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first really twisted and dark story so I really hope i dont mess this up. Also, I do not condone any of the things done in this fic, I just think its time there is a story where its not some random character hurting Dan/Phil but rather one of them hurting the other.

_Pretty boy you are, aren't you? I just want you to help me, okay? I don't need you to do much, just get me off while I work, yea?_

 

Every. Single. Time. Every single fucking time I listened to the words that rolled off his tongue, filled with an almost poison-like tone, as if he knew what it did to me. He was beautiful and strong but his voice is what got to me. It was my kryptonite in a way. It didn't hurt me, no, but the people around me. The things we did, that no one knew about just because his damn voice made me agree. The first time, that wasn't so bad

 

**Le Flashback**

I yawned and groaned as I felt something heavy on my chest. I opened my eyes to see Phil laying on me, pressing kisses to my chest. " Mornin'" I whispered, running my hand through his hair. Today was the first day that I'd woken up like this, seeing as we'd gotten together last night. We've known each other for a year online and yesterday I'd officially met him and I cried and told him I loved him and he said he loved me and we kissed and my stomach did the flippy thing. Last night, things got pretty heavy and we'd, you know,  _slept_ together in the sexual way. And fuck was I still sore. He looked at me with bright eyes and a wide smile. " Finally! My sleeping beauty is up! You fell asleep after,  _that ****_, and you never took a shower so get up and take a shower. You smell like sex". I giggled and took a deep breath, not even looking at him I could feel my heart flutter. His voice was soft and melodic when need be but also loud and excited. He pulled me up into a sloppy kiss and I rolled my eyes " thought you said I smell like sex..." I said as I pulled away " must also taste like sex". To that he nodded and made a face " You do, go off you dirty" he said teasingly and as revenge I licked his face " I do what I wanna but I do smell terrible and my mouth tastes like death so Ill go". It took Phil a moment before he shouted " Hey! I don't taste that bad!" and I broke down into laughter. I gathered my stuff and took a quick shower, the images of last night coming back slowly and making me want more of Phil. Everywhere. It was when I got out of the shower that it happened. He immediately pushed me against the wall and kissed me hard. I didn't react for a second then tried to push him away " Too....early" I mutter after I push him away for a second but he doesnt stop. I take a deep breath and let it happen. Not much happened for a few minutes, he was just kissing me and I was just about to start kissing back when his hand made his way up my thigh. I groan and try to move his hand away but his grip was strong. He moved his hand closer to my crotch and I shook my head "N-no" I whine and moan as he started massaging my hard on through my pants. He pulled away and rolled his eyes " Sounds like you're enjoying it. Don't deny yourself that feeling". I shake my head and my pleads to stop get caught in my throat when he dips his hand into my boxers and starts to stroke me. " Pretty boy you are, aren't you?" He says, pressing hot, opened mouth kisses to my neck and at that moment everything went black. All I could feel and hear were his encouragements and his hand moving until he pushed me over the edge. Salty tears stained my cheeks and I felt disgusting. I felt as if I'd just lost everything I'd ever thought Phil was. I felt as if he just ruined me but then I heard his voice, " I love you", and everything was fine again.


	2. The Second Offense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan's all tied up and pretty so Phil can do anything he likes. Dan tries to disagree but Phil's enchanting voice calms him down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, two updates in two days. Im getting good at this writing thing. All I need is a damned tumblr and im totes amazing. that was the worst sentence ive ever written out im sorry.

_Don't cry sweetie. I promise it will only hurt a little. Don't you trust me?_

 

Fucking hell, I needed a way out of this house, away from him. Every time I got mad at him he would hold me, whispering sweet nothings into my ear and I would nod, my heartbeat getting faster as the words slipped out of his mouth like velvet. The second time he used his voice was much worse.

 

**Flashback**

 

It's been a week since the incident with Phil in the hallway. He apologized to me a million times since then and I accepted it because he seemed so broken, seemed like he actually meant every word he said. Today, I found out that was a lie. He had me boxed in, his arms on either side of my torso and he was sitting on my lap. " Hi, Danny. I wanna play" he said softly into my ear. I shook my head and my cheeks went bright red "Later, Philly. I'm not really feeling up to it right now". The frown that appeared on his face tugged on my heart and made me almost give in. Almost. Next thing I know my face is stinging, Phil had slapped me. "Does it seem like I asked you, sweetie? I said I want to play, which means I'm gonna play, got it?". I nodded and closed my eyes tight, his voice was sultry and sweet and once again, my body submitted, everything went black for a moment before he pushed his lips against mine. I kissed back, especially because I was scared of what would happen if I didn't. He pulled away and got up, rummaging through some drawers before coming back with a tie. "Stay still and this won't hurt that much". I struggled as he tied them tight and pulled off my jeans. Hot tears rolled down my face as he placed kisses along my thighs and wrapped his hand around my cock, jerking me slowly. I let out quiet whimpers and moans and when he let go, his voice was even worse, making everything go into white noise. " Don't cry sweetie. I promise it will only hurt a little. Don't you trust me?". Without stretching me, he pushed into me with utter force which made me choke out. He kept going until he finished himself off and left me their, curled up, blood down my thighs and pain everywhere. He came back a while later, wiping my eyes and leaving soft kisses up and down my neck. And for the second time, I forgave him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it isnt that long or that good this one was kind of just there and the idea was on the whim. I didnt get too descriptive this chapter but what I have planned out does get pretty descriptive so be warned

**Author's Note:**

> YEa! I finally got an AO3 account and Im gonna start writing here along with wattpad!!! If hope you enjoy my story! Also, leave comments saying how i could improve it as I know im not an amazing writer but IM TRYING!.


End file.
